The invention concerns a filter device for filtration of gaseous fluids, in particular an air filter in motor vehicles, comprising a filter element insertable into a multi-part housing wherein at least two housing parts of the multi-part housing are connected to one another in the mounted state.
DE 196 38 790 A1 discloses an intake air filter for an internal combustion engine comprised of a filter element embodied as an insertion part and arranged in a filter housing. The filter housing has a basic housing member and a removable cover that is supported on the basic housing member so as to be pivotable about an axis. When the cover is removed, the filter element can be inserted into the interior of the filter housing or removed therefrom. The filter element is framed by a frame on which a sealing element is arranged that is resting in the interior of the housing in a seal-tight position against an inner housing wall in order to separate the raw (unfiltered) side from the clean (filtered) side of the filter element in a pressure-tight way.
This air filter is characterized by a simple exchangeability of the filter element. In order to counteract noise development that may be caused by vibrations of the housing and/or the filter element as a result of engine vibrations as well as pressure fluctuations of the motor when the air filter is installed in the intake manifold of the internal combustion engine, clamping measures in the form of additional fastenings elements may be provided by means of which the filter element is fixedly connected to the housing parts, for example, by means of a tie rod that penetrates the filter element. A disadvantage in this connection is however that for exchange of the filter element the fastening device must be released; however, as a result of tight space in the engine compartment, this is possible only when the entire filter housing is removed. This, however, constitutes a considerable mounting expenditure.